The present invention relates to a flexible packaging, of the type comprising a body which has, at the outer side, at least one main face which is formed at least partially by a flexible sheet.
The invention further relates to a method for producing a packaging of this type.
A large number of food products, such as powdered products, such as coffee and flour, or granular products, such as pasta and rice, are packaged in flexible packagings of the above-mentioned type. These packagings are formed from one or more welded sheets. They generally have at least one lower transverse welded seam which is arranged at the base of the body, an upper transverse welded seam which is initially arranged at the upper end of the body, and a longitudinal welded seam. In order to remove the products contained in the packaging, the upper welded seam is completely or partially broken or the upper end of the packaging is completely or partially detached. The open packaging constitutes a pocket which can be accessed from the upper end which forms a neck which delimits a passage for access to the pocket interior.
After the upper transverse welded seam has been partially removed, broken or cut, it is difficult to keep the neck closed in order to prevent the products remaining inside the pocket from spilling out.
In order to keep packagings of this type closed, it has been proposed that an adhesive strip be provided which is attached to the body and one end of which is permanently sealed to the outer face of the body of the packaging, and the other end of which can be adhesively bonded to the opposing face of the body of the packaging after the neck has been folded over on itself, thus keeping the neck compressed between the body of the packaging. An adhesive strip of this type has different properties to those of the sheet and the positioning thereof is a complex operation.
Metal tabs which are attached to the end of the neck are also known, these metal tabs comprising, at one side and the other, extensions which are plastically deformable and which allow the extensions of the tab to be folded down at one side and the other of the neck in order to retain the neck in the rolled position thereof after the neck has been rolled over on itself.
The means for retaining the rolled-over portion of the neck in order to allow the packaging to be reclosed in a secure manner are relatively costly to implement since they require external elements to be attached to the packaging.